fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Closer
'Closers '''are customers who come at the end of each day. Closers are more picky and strict when grading your order. Papa's Parkeria Closers * Deeplum (Day 2) * Ginna (Day 3) * Kitty (Day 4) * Jonas (Day 5) * Hans Corkhole (Day 6) * Mason (Day 7) * Müll (Day 8) Papa's Falafelia Closers * Deeplum (Day 2) * Ginna (Day 3) * Tabitha (Day 4) * Daniel (Day 5) * Jonas (Day 6) Papa's Boutiqueria Closer * Deeplum (Day 2) * Ginna (Day 3) * Jonas (Day 4) * Kitty (Day 5) Papa's Saladeria Closers * Antonia (Day 2) * Purp (Day 3) * Ruby (Day 4) * Wacky (Day 5) * Kassie (Day 6) * Gerald (Day 7) * Ginger - The Food Critic Papa's Cookieria Closers * Zoei (Day 2) * Sever (Day 3) * Tyler (Day 4) * Haeo (Day 5) * Petey (Day 6) * Violet (Day 7) * J.J. - The Food Critic (Day 8) Papa's Theateria Closers * Purp (Day 2) * Ruby (Day 3) * Poppy (Day 4) * Antonia (Day 5) * Issac (Day 6) * JK55556 (Day 7) * Ginger - The Food Critic (Day 8) Papa's Cakeria Closers * Antonia (Day 2) * Ruby (Day 3) * Wacky (Day 4) New * Queeny (Day 5) New-Local * Purp (Day 6) * Violet (Day 7) * Ginger - The Food Critic (Day 8) Papa's Magicalria Closers * Nestor (Day 2) * Purp (Day 3) * Queeny (Day 4) * Ginger (Day 5) * Antonia (Day 6) * Gerald (Day 7) * Mishee (Day 8) Papa's Brownie Mia! Closers * * (Day 2) * Purp (Day 3) * Miss Purple (Day 4) * Squall (Day 5) * Kristin (Day 6) * Billy (Day 7) * Ginger (Day 8) Papa's Nachoria Closers * Ruby (Day 2) * Wally (Day 3) {New-Local} * Purp (Day 4) * Gerald (Day 5) * Kassie (Day 6) {New-Local} * Logan (Day 7) {New} * Ginger (Day 8) - The Food Critic Papa's Waffle Mia! Closers * Xavier * Weeny * Wally * Sierra * Nestor * Miss Purple * J.J. Papa's Cheeseria 2 Closers * Jennifer * Maurice * Ruby * Harley * Perry * Cub * Ginger Papa's Coffee Mia! Closers * Lust (Day 2) {New-Local} * Radlynn (Day 3) * Kassie (Day 4) * Ruby (Day 5) * Gluttony (Day 6) {New} * Jojo (Day 7) - The Food Critic * Pride (Day 8) {New} * Trinity (Day 14) - The Hater Celebrity {New type of Closer} Papa's Squeezeria Closers: * Albe (Day 2) * Gerald (Day 3) * Kassie (Day 4) * Trinity (Day 5) * Wally (Day 6) * Queeny (Day 7) * Ginger (Day 8 - Food Critic) Papa's X-eria Closers *Kevin (Monday) *Rita (Tuesday) *John (Wednesday) *Ravioli (Thursday) *Nidwell (Friday) *Tweene (Saturday) *Ginger (Sunday) Remastered Closers Sushiria * ''TbA Scooperia * TbA Halloween Costumes *Wolf - Wolf Man *Kassie - Ninja *Barber Q. - BBQ Sauce *Weeny - cowboy *Aubrey - Flapstack *Ace - Cookie Doughman *Kevin - Bandit *Rita - Marinara Sauce *John - Radley Madish *Ravioli - Barbie Doll *Nidwell - Rocky Road *Tweene - Clown *Ginger - Superhero Category:Papa's Freezeria 3 Category:Papa's Saladeria Category:Papa's Burritoria Category:Papa's Hamburgeria Category:Papa's Boutiqueria